


宅基帮会诡档1《恶幻》

by MukawaLips



Series: 宅基帮会物语 [1]
Category: jx3, 剑侠情缘三
Genre: Other, 日常 - Freeform, 鬼网三
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukawaLips/pseuds/MukawaLips
Summary: 咕王一句话评价：大型相爱相杀爱恨情仇现场（嗯嗯嗯嗯）帮主不用管，我爱咋写咋写。*给帮会憨批亲友创作的故事存档，鉴于某个咕王说要用来做视频剧本但一直未开工，因此她在连载中会死得挺惨的（？）由于脑洞大篇幅小，更新会慢些。
Series: 宅基帮会物语 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685263





	宅基帮会诡档1《恶幻》

**Author's Note:**

> 名字经过模糊处理，人物除了门派体型其他均为捏造，与客户端实际效果无关（噗  
> ONLY FOR JX3

“是你杀了夜行月！”  
控诉指向我自己的时候，我内心一片冷漠，这幅毫无反应的身体应该不是自己的吧。  
这天雨倒是没有应景地下，万里无云的，就是无端的冷。  
青色的太阳下，夜无澜、夜萩、夜清黎，昔日的姐妹露出冷笑。  
为什么，为什么。  
“夜行月死相极惨，全身骨骼无一完好，面部也被划得不成形。不难想是有人故意谋害同门，于黑夜趁其不备推下山崖，足以见用心险恶。”唐没骨从尸体边起身，淡淡道。  
我茫然地看向夜无澜，“帮主……无澜……”  
夜无澜摆了摆手，“不必了，以后你不用叫我帮主了。”  
“和这个杀人犯没什么好说的！”夜萩愤愤道，脚边的灵蛇警惕地环伺左右，“你说你是打算在我们手上生不如死还是在官府牢狱中暗无天日？”  
好冷，好冷。  
我缩缩手指，脚后跟微微后退小半步，竹林一隅发出窸窸窣窣的低音。  
“别拦我！我要为行月姐姐报仇！！！”沄沄流着泪，执刀冲了出来。  
“沄沄！”“住手沄沄！”“危险！！”  
我愣了愣，下意识甩手把沄沄击飞，小小的身体承受不住这么强的内力飞出几尺后终是不甘地松开了刀刃，无情的鲜血浇注一旁的鲜花。  
“你把沄沄……！”夜无澜震惊地欲要上前，但极大的悲痛令她跌坐下来，无神的目光刺痛着我。  
我不知道，我不知道。  
秋葵和曲梦即使纵马疾驰连带一天一日的轻功也仍是来晚了，默默看着这悲剧的发生，但她们无能为力，她们几乎累倒在地，身上还有不少伤，也是被逃离现场的我打伤的。即便如此，她们还是缓步上前欲要誓死保护身后人。  
我曾经想起那日碎冰谷中为我死去的云唤，他曾说，“有的人，就是可以为了别人牺牲。可有的人就是不受这好意。这个镇山河，只求你受着了。”后来我努力了很久，再也没看到像他那样的山河。  
我还想起，绝境花言双最后的笑容，“对不起啊，现在的我给不了你春泥，只能由我断后了。”匆忙间回头，只余一抹终结的墨色与暮海激荡。  
那些护住我的人已经永远留在河流的开端，只剩下我看着岁月易辙的模样。  
残忍吗？好残忍。  
“奉命捉拿要犯木念。”闻名的清风捕王我认识，是燕邪。他带着文书神神走来，脸上煞气很重，看来平日与穷凶极恶之人过手数次。总之并不是什么好相与的角色。  
神神捧着文书，宣读木念的罪状。大到六亲不认谋害亲友，小到纵火烧山抢夺钱财……也并不小。  
刚刚还在悲痛欲绝的他们终是心里稍稍落定。  
燕邪看了看尸体，点点头，得出差不多和唐没骨一样的结论。  
我听见神神合书语速极快地宣布：“此案结了，之后调查还望你们照料好幸存者。”  
此时的我只觉得我后脑勺一疼，在一点点失去我赖以感知的意识……  
“对了神神，这位夜行月小姐有一点癔症，请个大夫。”  
燕邪收回陌刀说道。


End file.
